1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to buffering, and more specifically, to buffering a power mode control signal.
2. Related Art
In power-gated systems, a power mode control signal is used to cause functional circuitry to enter a low power mode. This power mode control signal is typically distributed to various elements of the functional circuitry through the use of a fanout signal distribution network used for buffering the signal. Since the power mode control signal must remain valid during low power mode, each gate in the signal distribution network remains powered during the low power mode. However, leakage current from this always-on signal distribution network is a significant contribution to the standby current. This may, for example, result in reduced battery life for portable devices.